


I Promise It Wasn't a Dream

by SinnamonCupcakes



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Academy, Adorable, Bittersweet?, Caretaking, Cute, Falling In Love, Fluff, Illness, Love, M/M, Neglect, One Shot, Slight Alternate Universe, Sweet, ill, sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 20:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4975759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinnamonCupcakes/pseuds/SinnamonCupcakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tamaki ends up falling Ill due to negligence of his own behalf, and who else better to take care of him than the stone hard, soft centered Kyoya?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Promise It Wasn't a Dream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stevie-sucks (sps)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sps/gifts).



Tamaki sighed, crossing his legs and sitting back in the posh chair. His fingers diligently flipped through the catalogue that contained pictures. His mind wandered to the possibilities of the next location that he would take his host club. He took into consideration that he'd have to stay in the area, as Haruhi still didn't have a passport just yet. He offered the money to pay for her passport so he could take the girl to a new destination, but her father always declined the idea. He figured it was because of HIM, quite honestly. He sighed, letting his eyes glaze over the brightly florid photos that were on glossed pages. He sighed, setting the flimsy thing to the side, his heart a little still. He hated not having club activities. Today, they had to cut class early and all of the clubs were to be disbanded for the day for the school repairs. It didn't stop Tamaki from returning to the music room. He had things to plan, things he wanted to do. If he was being honest though... he was honestly hoping to surround himself with the club members he had so fondly bonded with. With the room still and silent, though, he found himself wishing that he would have gone home instead of be alone like this. The door cracked open, his blue eyes greeting onyx grey ones. 

"Tamaki? What are you doing here?" Kyoya questioned, flatly as usual. Tamaki felt his heart start up again, a smile coming up to his face. 'a host should never stop working! I was trying to figure out where we should take our guests next.' Was all he said to Kyoya, Kyoya sighing and approaching the blonde boy, sauntering over leisurely really. He sat in the chair across from him, just the two boys in the space. "You DO understand we have a 3 day break, right? You should go home and think this over." Tamaki forgot completely about the break, his heart sinking a little further. He didn't want to spend 3 days in solitude. He sighed, thinking on what he could possibly do to preoccupy his time. 

"Kyoya, we should take everyone to a beach for this break then..." Kyoya looked to Takumi, a hint of concern in his eyes. "Tamaki, you  _Already_ asked us... we're going tomorrow..." Tamaki nodded, surprised that he had let that little bit slip from his mind. Kyoya sighed, knowing something was wrong with the blonde king. Was he sick? he had never forgotten something like this. Math, maybe, but never an outing with his 'family'... Kyoya sighed, knowing there probably wasn't a lot to do for him, just watching the odd movements that he was making. 

"Why don't I take you home, Tamaki... something is clearly wrong." Kyoya offered in a low sigh, reaching out to help his friend up. Tamaki nodded, taking his hand and letting the boy pull him up. Kyoya wasn't a man to show emotions like concern, love, or anything such. Always buried in his work, and stone hard to the family that he was honestly comfortable with. There was an exception though. Tamaki Suoh. He had a soft side for the boy oddly. He wasn't exactly an expert with dealing with these feelings outright though, so he always buried himself with something to do with statistics and numbers. Whenever he would fawn over Haruhi, he found himself a little bit frustrated. He couldn't quite place the annoyment though, and just decided to not say anything. Tamaki seemed to struggle to stand, his eyes blurring over with him suddenly standing. He leaned onto Kyoya, his body not wanting to cooperate with him. Kyoya quickly placed supporting hands onto Tamaki, looking to him concerned. 

"Tamaki, you alright?" Kyoya waited a bit, hearing the strained response from Tamaki. 'I'm okay... really... just.. stood up to quickly I guess..' Kyoya sighed, wrapping one of Takami's arms around his shoulder, holding him up slightly. Seemed like the idiot was failing to take care of himself again. He walked slowly, wanting horribly to make a few comments, but held back his snide tongue. Maybe he'd just save those thoughts for later. He continued to walk forward, through the empty halls. 

"Kyoya? Why.. why were you at the club room?" Tamaki questioned, not wanting the silence to remain. Kyoya sighed, debating on if he should come up with something like him leaving something there? Or tell him the truth, that he was actually coming to sit with him, since he saw the idiot head there on his way out. 

"I left a couple things that I figured would be useful for calculating the Club's price limit for next month..." His voice coolly slid out, Tamaki nodding, not really having the energy to fight Kyoya on the fact that he NEVER forgot anything, and that he already had the limit for next month planned out. He gripped onto Kyoya a little tighter, having to take a deep breath for the sudden loss he felt in his chest. Kyoya sighed, letting him rest for a second before continuing out the door. He figured that he was probably coming down with something. He walked out the front, crossing the courtyard now. 

"Kyoya? Can.. can I ask of something from you?" Kyoya looked to him, Tamaki limply holding onto Kyoya. Tamaki's blue eyes looked up to Kyoya's. "What is it, Tamaki?" He waited another moment, Tamaki taking another large breath, before his lips smiled slightly. 

"Can I stay with you..?" Kyoya waited a moment, thinking it over. He wanted him to stay with him, no doubting about that. He nodded, giving a soft response. 

"I don't see any problem with that.." Tamaki smiled, the two boys eventually making it into the limo that was patiently waiting for Kyoya. He told the driver to just take the two back to his home, Tamaki leaning on Kyoya's shoulder, Kyoya smiling slightly. Tamaki closed his eyes, nuzzling comfortably onto his shoulder. Kyoya sighed, nuzzling him slightly, not being able to help how tempting it was to downright snuggle him. He smiled slightly, just enjoying and indulging how sweet this small moment was. Tamaki sighed, wanting to be snuggled completely into Kyoya. He was lulled into a sense of security, letting his mind drift off into a light doze. He smiled, his body heating up slowly. Kyoya sighed, knowing that he'd have to get his doctor to check up on Tamaki. He watched the scenery pass by, still staying where he was, comfortably snuggling Tamaki. It wasn't too long of a ride, but to him, it felt like forever. The limo pulled up to his housing, parking towards the front. The driver got out, opening the door on Kyoya's side, offering a hand to help him and Tamaki out of the limo. Kyoya held up Tamaki, walking the boy in slowly. His servants welcomed him as always, Kyoya simply asked that someone get in contact with Tamaki's family and alert them that he would be staying with him until further notice. Tamaki didn't give his cheery hello's as always, his gaze clouded over, and his mind drifting off still. Kyoya slowly walked Tamaki up the steps to his room, watching him carefully. He reached his hand forward, pushing the door open, and slowly walked Tamaki in. 

Tamaki's body was progressively getting warmer and warmer, his forehead starting to be dribbled with little beads of sweat. Kyoya set him down and sighed, starting to strip off his uniformed shirt, Tamaki struggling to sit up. Kyoya peeled off his jacket, and unbuttoned his undershirt a little bit. He let Tamaki lay down, his breathing a little hard. Kyoya sighed, Tamaki breathing out a small 'thank you' to Kyoya. Kyoya sighed, running a hand through his black hair. 

"Stay here, Tamaki.. I'll bring up my doctor." Tamaki nodded, shutting his eyes, as Kyoya quickly left his room, getting one of his servants to bring up his doctor for the blonde boy. He waited by, the doctor quickly speaking to Kyoya, before heading into the room. Kyoya sat by, sliding down against the wall. He sighed, taking off his glasses and closing his eyes for a moment. He decided he would wait until tomorrow to tell him that it wasn't good for a king like himself to let himself waste away like this. It took a little while before the doctor had reemerged from the room, smiling softly at Kyoya. Kyoya put on his glasses, and stood. 

"He's just coming down with a small sickness.. but it's intensified as he hasn't really been taking care of himself. I will forward this information to his family." Kyoya nodded, thanking him before heading in. He sat on the bed, looking down to Tamaki, and sighing softly. Tamaki looked up to him and sighed, waiting to be lectured by someone. 

"Tamaki.. you do understand that it's not good for a king to be ignoring his health needs..." Tamaki chuckled and nodded, sighing out that he knew. He reached over and took Kyoya's hand. Kyoya sighed, smiling lightly and squeezed his hand back. Tamaki smiled, enthralled that Kyoya was always so nice.. so loving towards him. Kyoya sighed, making a call to his chefs to make something for Tamaki to eat, and to bring up some water for him. After he got some confirmation, he let up the call. He looked to Tamaki, before sighing softly. 

"You want to borrow a shirt and some pants?" Tamaki nodded softly, thanking him again. Kyoya stood, breaking his hand away from Tamaki, and went into his closet, pulling out a sleep shirt and some stretchy pants, helping him up and changing him out of the thicker uniform shirt, and into the thin cotton shirt that Kyoya offered to him. Tamaki insisted that he could do his pants, so Kyoya let him, and soon enough the boy was laying on the bed, accomplished, but worn out. Kyoya sat back down, his servant bringing him a pitcher of water and a glass. Tamaki let out a displeased groan as Kyoya commanded that he sit up, handing him the glass of chilled water. He sat down next to him, watching him tip back the crystal glass and down the liquid, Kyoya's hand rubbing his back, as if encouraging him to drink more. Tamaki sipped down another glass, before setting the glass down on the nightstand and laying his head against Kyoya's shoulder. Kyoya smiled, leaning his head softly against his. Tamaki wrapped his arms around Kyoya, hugging him slightly. 

"Kyoya... thank you..." Tamaki softly whispered to him. Kyoya smiled, hugging him back and nodding. "Of course, Tamaki..." He smiled, holding onto Tamaki. He ran his hand through his hair calmingly, like he would a child to calm them down. Tamaki nuzzled into him slightly, indulging in the attention that he was getting. Kyoya smiled, having to hold back the urge to press kisses to his temples, humming softly to Tamaki. Tamaki smiled, closing his eyes. He felt truly at peace, completed, with Kyoya there. His chest always felt so light, so happy around Kyoya. It was always.. refreshing around him, which was so strange. He knew why, but he didn't quite want anybody else to know. He loved Kyoya, absolutely loved him. That wouldn't stop him from being a host though, as it's something that he's always loved doing. Tamaki, debating between what excuse he could use if things didn't work out like things were in his mind.  _'I'm sorry... I was half awake.' 'My bad, I didn't know what I was saying...'  
_ He figured using one of the two would work out, but since he has this opportunity now, he wasn't going to back down. He heard a knock, a servant calling out softly that dinner would be ready in an hour. The sound of their steps in the hall echoed. Tamaki closed his blue eyes, lying down. He opened them again, and motioned for Kyoya to join him. Kyoya smiled, and laid next to him. Tamaki sleepily nuzzled into him, Kyoya blushing lightly, but wrapped his arms around him, holding him closely to him. Tamaki looked up, his heart pounding, his breath catching in his throat. 

"I love you, Kyoya..." Tamaki muttered. Kyoya stopped for a moment, smiling brightly, and held him a little tighter. He nuzzled the top of his head, holding closely onto Tamaki. Tamaki smiled, holding onto Kyoya. Kyoya's hand pulled over a soft blanket on top of them, and then repositioned itself on Tamaki's back, holding him tightly to him. He pressed his lips to his forehead, lingering for a long while. Tamaki smiled, closing his eyes, eventually starting to drift off.

"I love you too, Tamaki... Now get some rest." Kyoya softly whispered to him, holding Tamaki closely as he fell asleep, a small satisfied smile on him before he fell asleep in Kyoya's arms.

 

\-------------

"Hey, Kyoya?" Tamaki looked up to Kyoya, the fresh air of the beach sweeping his blonde locks to the side. Kyoya looked down to him, smiling lightly, a coy 'Yes?' slipped from his parted lips. 

"There's one thing I want to know... last week, when you had come to the club room... why was that? I know you already had the budget calculated... so what was the real reason?" Kyoya looked like a deer caught in head lights, his hand rubbing the back of his neck, nervously looking down to Tamaki, before flatly telling him the truth. 

"Well... I saw you head down that way during the last period of the day.. I got a bit suspicious so I had my limo driver drive me back up so I could make sure everything was alright..." Tamaki smiled up at him, standing from the blue and white chair, and kissed his cheek softly, whispering a soft 'thank you' to him. Kyoya smiled and watched him head out to the water with a couple of his guests, his lips curling into a smile. Sure, Kyoya was a stone hard man that not many would find loveable... but the one that did, was the one that he got to call his own. 


End file.
